ROBLOX Risk Universalis III Wiki:Brycesony
Background Information Brycesony is a 3 year risk veteran. He has served as a Experienced Participant, Moderator, and Administrator. He was one of the first moderators when the rank was first created, and now serves as a Trusted Participant About Brycesony Brycesony has seen a fare share of controversy, having been involved in the destructive Riskalite scandal and the succeeding purge in which he was removed indefinitely on charges of corruption, purgery, and conspiracy. He managed to avoid the purgery charges after proving that he never fabricated evidence. and was sentenced to an indefinite bar from recieving an admin position. After two months of work, it finally paid off. In early February, he had repaired his relationship with Seryna and begun to build his reputation among the community again. He was finally accepted by Seryna and Manlyzombie, being promoted to Trusted Participant. Rise to Power In 2015, Bryce arrived in Risk under the username "RobloxiaKing50" and began playing the game. After a few extremely fail rp nations that ended in void, he finally began to get the game. He began to learn history along the way, as before that he was completely oblivious to history outside of America. He was promoted to Exp for showing lots of promise and skill in leadership abilities and roleplay capabilities. He made many friends and began to make a name for himself. For a week, he was promoted to Admin, but then was demoted to the newly created Moderator rank as Worthe deemed him "not ready for the capabilities that came with being an admin". At the end of 2015, he changed his username to "TimelordBryce". 2016 was the year of drama. His rank fluctuated many times from false demotions, suspensions, promotions, and other things. In early 2016, Castlemore demoted him from Moderator to Experienced Participant, giving no explanation as to way. When he complained to multiple seniors and Castlemore himself, Bryce was promptly banished by Castle. Luckily, he was in a risk server with Rockoxe at the time of banishment and spoke with Rock about the abuse. Castle was demoted and Bryce was reinstated to Moderator. As Bryce had been trying for a while, Rockoxe began to test Bryce for Admin. But a day after being banished, Bryce passed the test and finally became admin. And he stayed that way for quite a while, not including a few spurts where he was false demoted or when he was suspended for a week. In late 2017, all of his hard work came to a dark and sad end, when he was caught out in a plot to overthrow the Risk high ups. Due to his veteran status and popularity in the community, he was given a light sentence of a demotion to participant and indefinite bar from becoming a member of the Administration team. After a few months, however, this bar was lifted and he was promoted to Trusted Participant after his well worded application to Manly was accepted. Controversy See Risk Civil War article. At Present He was promoted to moderator in March and (despite a week-long demotion during the purge, before being reinstated) has remained so. As of right now, he has made it clear he doesn’t not intend to try for administrator in the near future and will likely remain in the moderator rank indefinitely. Usernames First: RobloxiaKing50 Second: TimelordBryce Third: Bryce_Hudson Fourth: BryceWyven Current: Brycesony